


Sweet Child of mine.

by Its Not Suicide if I Never Existed (Apocalyptic_punk)



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_punk/pseuds/Its%20Not%20Suicide%20if%20I%20Never%20Existed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones takes a moment to look back on a life she wish she could of altered.  Day 3 12 Monkeys Theme Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This one literally came out of NO where earlier today after I wrote the first one. I hope you all enjoy it.

She hadn’t meant to follow him, she had meant to put him out of her mind, but over and over again as she got rounder and rounder with the child inside of her, she found herself over and over again, bundled up in the front seat of her car, watching the boy play. There were times when her mind pushed her to go and see about taking him in, adopting him, giving him a few years of happiness, before the world as she’d been told went to hell. BUt, she’d held on back then, to what little sense she had.

She gone on, given birth to Hannah, but when he came back, looking so broken and so lost, she’d wanted nothing more than to comfort him. But she couldn’t, not the way she wanted to, because despite everything until a point she’d know where he was. She’d always made sure he was safe. It killed her inside to see him hurt, and suffer and lose Cassie over and over again, because she’d seen it back then when she’d met him for the first time, how much he loved her. 

So now as she sat silently in her own quarters, on the couch, chain smoking, she sat with a photo album on her lap. She was grateful Ramse hadn’t found these, he’d of been more upset with these photo’s then he had been over the men she’d tested the machine on. She sighed studying the pictures, maybe she was insane. she’d set herself up for failure, maybe being that close to her future subject had doomed this project before it began. 

The last time she’d seen him, he’d been 15, maybe 16, he’d been with Ramse already, already scarred, already damaged,she’d snapped that last photo of him, and he’d never see her. Not that he would remember her, he’d been five, five year olds memories sucked. She slowly pulled the photo from inside the photo album studying it, he’d been seated on a brick wall, one leg curled up under him, a cigarette dangling from his lips, his body turned away from her, but his face turned slightly towards her. 

He was already that scrawny tough kid, she’d meet again in a few more years, strong, brave, true, loyal, you could see it all, even though he and Ramse were hanging with a group of other teens, who looked rougher than them, And they were talking and laughing, through it all, she’d seen how Cole’s body tensed and leaned back towards Ramse, ready to fight to protect his world. She smiled softly, it almost made her cry to know she had more pictures of this boy, this man child, the supposed savior of mankind then she did of her own daughter. She sighed softly and slid the photo back into its slot, before lifting her gaze to Witley as he came into the room. 

“What is it?” She asked.

He studied her silently, his dark eyes tired, sad. “You ever going to tell him?” He asked nodding at the photo album. Of everyone, he was the only one who knew how long she’d really known Cole, even if Cole hadn’t know her. 

“He’ll figure it out on his own,” She said softly. “Very soon,” She sighed softly. “Was there something you needed?” She asked again. 

“Ramse has requested to leave,” He responded crossing his arms.

She blinked her face crumpling a bit, Cole was losing everything, but she’d known that, it still hurt though. She sighed heavily and nodded. “let him go, its his decision, not ours” She responded getting up and putting the album away.

Whitley nodded before turning to go he paused looking thoughtful. “I know, sometimes we think we’re not doing the right things, but…” 

She looked at him and smiled lighting another cigarette. “We are,” She said with a nod. 

He nodded and took his leave of the room. 

End.


End file.
